


"Hey English!"

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scenes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Tiny snippets of Peggy's life and her friendship with Angie.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	"Hey English!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MBlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/gifts).



Peggy moved to New York City after the war ended, and she wasn't sure why. It just seemed like what she should do. She took a job working in the SSR's New York office, even though she wasn't sure it was what she really wanted. She was lucky to have met Colleen and move in with her. She felt as though she was living her life without meaning, like she was just going through the motions. She knew she had to accept that Steve was gone, and that her life was never going to be the same. 

She met Angie by accident, really. On a particularly tiring day at work, she decided to sneak out at lunchtime rather than just stay at her desk, and the L&L Automat was a block over from the New York Bell Company building. The dining room was practically empty when she walked in, and she sat down at a booth. Seconds later, a waitress approached her. "First time here?" she asked brightly. "I'm Angie!" 

"Yes, actually," Peggy said. "And I'm not sure what to get." 

"Well English, what are you in the mood for?" 

"English?" 

"Your accent right?" Angie said, smiling. "You forget or something?" 

"Oh, right, sorry," Peggy said. "It's been a hectic day at work." 

"Well then maybe you should get something simple, for a change of pace. And if you don't mind me asking, where do you work?" 

"Just the phone company," Peggy said. "Sometimes it can be a little crazy though." 

"I can believe it!" Angie said, nodding earnestly. "I knew a girl who used to work as a telephone operator, and she was the craziest person I'd ever met! She got married to a man she'd known for a month and moved out of state, but I don't think that's a trait all telephone operators share." 

Peggy laughed for the first time all day. "No, I don't think so either," she said. "I'm Peggy." 

Peggy would return to the Automat at least once a week after that. Angie always called her "English" though. For the first time, Peggy started to feel at home in New York City. 

***

Peggy was apprehensive about moving into Howard's penthouse with Angie. Not because she didn't want to, but because the last time she had a roommate she had gotten her killed. She offhandedly mentioned this to Jarvis when they were moving all her stuff in. Angie was going to bring her things by after her shift. "I'm worried that more people will die because of me." 

"Miss Carter, what happened to your previous roommate is not your fault," Jarvis said gently. 

"But if I wasn't her roommate, she would still be here." 

"The life you lead is one of danger yes," he added. "But you should never distance yourself from people just because of that. You are allowed to have friendships outside of the SSR." 

"I guess you're right," Peggy said. 

"And if it's any consolation, I think Miss Martinelli can handle herself just fine. I think she would able to beat some of your coworkers at the SSR in a fight if she really wanted to." 

Peggy cracked a smile at that, thinking about when Angie started crying to Jack about her grandmother so she could try and escape. There had been many times at the Automat where a customer would say something rude or gross, and Peggy saw Angie's face. If she was allowed to hit customers, they probably would have had a black eye. "Do you think she'd want to join the SSR?" 

"I'm not sure that life is for everyone Miss Carter." 

"I suppose you're right Mr. Jarvis." 

***

Peggy immensely enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to hide her life at the SSR around Angie. They spent many nights sprawled out on the two couches in Howard's giant sitting room, listening to the radio and just talking. Peggy would complain about the SSR and the other agents if they treated her rudely, and Angie would do the same about customers at the automat. It was nice to be able to complain about work without having to hide some of the details, and Angie had met both Daniel and Jack, so Peggy could tell her about things they did without just saying "another agent." She obviously couldn't give Angie specifics about the cases she was working, but Angie never asked about them. 

Angie wanted to come to Los Angeles when Peggy went out the first time to help with the Lady of the Lake case, but Peggy thought she was only going to be there for a few days, a week at most. And after the case was wrapped up, Peggy decided to stay out in LA. And the first thing she did was call Angie and ask her if she'd like to try her luck as an actress in Los Angeles. 

"YES!" Angie screeched, and Peggy had to hold the phone away from her ear. "When can I fly out?" 

"Whenever you want," Peggy said with a laugh. "Howard is offering you a room in his mansion, and you can choose to fly on his private jet out to LA if you don't wish to fly commercial." 

"English, I love you and your rich friend!" Angie squealed. "Where are you going to be?" 

"I'll be staying at Howard's for the foreseeable future," Peggy said. Because her and Daniel would be working together, she couldn't move into his house and list that as her address unless they were married. But Peggy didn't mind, she had Daniel and she didn't really care if they were married or not. And besides, it was a little early in their relationship to be thinking about marriage. "And I think you'll like it out here in LA." 

"I bet! Have you seen any movie stars?" 

"Well, Whitney Frost turned out to be a manipulative maniac with control of an extra-dimensional substance that the SSR had to take care of, but other than that I don't think so." 

"I'm not even going to ask you to elaborate on what you just told me," Angie said. "Your life is truly the strangest Peg." 

"You're probably right about that," Peggy said, laughing. "But I might be able to get you a job. My 'rich friend' as you called him, has a movie studio, and they happen to be auditioning actresses for a starring role in his next movie." 

Angie responded to that with another deafening screech. "I'll be out there as soon as I can pack everything up!" she said. "I could be a movie star!" 

"I think you will be, if you past performances were any indication," Peggy said, smiling. "I'll see you when you get here." 

"If you're talking about when I cried on your boss-" 

"I'm just saying!" 

"Hey English?" Angie said suddenly. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome Angie." 

_\- the end -_


End file.
